Desolation
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: She cried every day for the transgression she committed. House/Cameron


Title: Desolation

Series: House, MD (can really be for any of the ones I write for...)

Rating: T

Pairing: House/Cameron

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada....wish I did though, then I wouldn't be broke!

Warning! Sadness ahead! I wrote this when I felt deeply depressed.

She begs him not to go. Falling to her knees, she found herself pleading with him, tears stinging her eyes, wetting her cheeks. She is desperately wishing that he stay with her. Holding his hands in hers, she grasped tightly, not wanting to let go for fear of him walking away and never coming back. What else could she do to keep him here? Tears were streaming down her face as the dam burst, springing forth all the emotions she had kept buried deep inside. Bowing her head, she whispers apologies and begs for forgiveness. She hadn't meant to push him away like she did and now she was suffering inside. Her heart ached deeply...she felt as if daggers were piercing her very being. Her soul is being ripped from her, slicing her open and leaving her vulnerable. It would be a miracle for him to forgive her at this point. Her hopes were not soaring, they wavered like a battered flag in the wind. Still, she cried every day for grievances committed against him. Her tears flowed like a waterfall, washing away the dirtiness she felt and the betrayal transgressed. Her wails could be heard all around, her voice becoming a siren's call. He tries the best he can to get her to understand that things between them would be okay. He was part of the problem also, he definitely didn't let himself forget that.

In the tumult of youth.....

I forgot about the promise of our tryst.

My love for life...overflowed

In the death of your splendor.

She had become so pale. Her body fading away quickly with the grief she held inside. The pieces of her unable be picked up and put back together. She longs for everything to be alright, but that will never happen because to her, it seemed set in stone the bleak outcome Hot tears stained her face permanently. Glistening, they flowed like a raging river, flooding everything in sight. Her cries in the night echo as she let out all the sorrow and agony plaguing her essence. In her mind, she had committed a grievous sin against him. She turned her back on him when he needed her the most. Now, she is walking away to save him the trouble and sadness. He would always be the only one she ever loved as deeply as she does. Their kind of love could never be defined, it transcended all barriers and labels. They were so entwined it was hard to see where she ended and he began. He tried reaching out to her, but she closed herself from all contact from the outside world.

And now as I make haste...

Towards my own death...

My pride breaks...and breaks....and breaks....

Under its own weight.

As she lay wasting away, he was was devising a plan to break down her barriers. He could not let his love die, he would never forgive himself. If in the end, he lost her...that would the be end of him. Ultimately, his soul would join hers on the other side. He took her in his arms, embracing her tightly. Lowering his lips to her ear, he whispers sweet reassurances to her hoping to get her to listen to him. He loves her with all of his heart and essence and he will be damned if he would lose her over an indiscretion. Stroking her hair he tries to get her to show some life. He felt her arms around him, but they dropped to her side as she is so weak. He pleads with all that he is for her to live, and to not abandon this life. Gently brushing against her lips he tried to taste the sweet nectar that is his beloved, but she was too far gone for him to save. Tears flowed from his eyes as he sobbed in grief and let out an agonizing scream sounding his loss, he tightly embraced the body that was once his love. He knew what to do.

The clamour of truth beats,

Steadily in my breast.

As your love tears

In to the sheath of my pain.

The other side was as if she approached a dark tunnel that she needed to enter. Something made her hesitate. Turing around, she saw him...why did he want to follow her? She had no right to admit to being his other half. She truly thought she deserved to walk the dark and desolate land of hell alone. Running towards her, he calls out for her to wait. The light surrounds him as if he were an angel. A sole tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek. Like before they drifted apart, he reached out and wiped away the renegade drop. He embraces her whispering sweet promises of love together. He also whispers that he still wants her, will always want her, and would love her until the end of time. A small smile escapes her , a little of the spark returning to her eyes as in earlier years. He lowers his lips to her and kisses her as if he had never kissed her before. When the kiss breaks, she drops to her knees crying. She stammers on about how it's her sin that she has to atone for and no on can help her do it but herself. He lowers himself to his knee, he lifts her hand to kiss it. He tells her it is his sin too, and that they should atone together. Their bodies join together, becoming indistinguishable to time.

The sin is mine...

And I weep at my unworthiness

To tend....

To your garden.

A/N: Sorry for the angst! It was the mood I was in! The song The Tryst is by Azam Ali, I just borrowed it. Also, the song Inamorala by the duo Vas is what initially put this in motion. Any feedback is great, whether ya liked it or hated it let me know. Oh- anyone know how to help with the spacing problem I have? I can't get it to look like other fics I've seen!


End file.
